Scratch
|car=2003 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe |number=#13 |pre=Ahrimen Racing Team |threewords=Huge, Psychopathic, Cruel |likes=Clarence Carver |dislikes=Jack Lister (main), Canvas, Lieutenant Johnson Junior }} Scratch is a playable character in . Description He drives a 2003 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe, and his number is #13. Scratch is the champion of Colosseum. Plot This seven foot tall wall of muscle and scar tissue means one thing for the other DD racers - destruction. He has bullied his way from Stock Car racing into the DD arena and scares the hell out of everyone on the grid. Everyone except Jack "Underdog" Lister that is, and boy does that get Scratch riled! Known only as Scratch, this seven foot tall mass of muscle and scar tissue is a brutal, sadistic driver with a connoisseur’s taste for violence. With a background in amateur stock car racing dating back to his teen-years, Scratch was never the most skillful of drivers – but he was certainly the most aggressive. His amateur career came to an abrupt end, however, when he lost his car to his friend Clarence Carver in a poker game. Scratch, however, had his eyes set on the ‘big time’ – the FDA. Having been a fan for years, he decided his place was amongst the DD stars. A truck driver by trade, he applied to every team in the pit, finally landing a job with the Ahrimen Racing team. Luckily for Scratch, Ahrimen racing, one of the premier teams in the DD pit, had a test driver who was being considered as a replacement for the teams front-line driver… But not for long. Scratch made sure the test driver, Damien Dante, wouldn’t be promoted to the race squad by ‘persuading’ the hapless youngster to leave the team, by virtue of breaking both his legs with a sledgehammer. His next move was to ‘persuade’ Ahrimen boss Balthezaar Rollins, by virtue of a few broken fingers, to give Scratch the vacant test seat. Proceeding to give himself a few months testing to get used to the power and handling of his new car, Scratch quietly waited until he was ready to be ‘promoted’ again... Thus his next target was Ahrimen driver CTD, now more commonly known as “The Victim”, cornering his quarry behind the paddock one morning, used his singular style of ‘persuasion’ to convince CTD to leave the team instantly. Balthezaar, already living in mortal fear of the huge Scratch, gave the sadist the vacant drive straight away. Scratch has never looked back. An evil bully of a man, he loves both the destruction he has now has carte blanc to wreak, and the intense physical intimidation he can induce in nearly any other driver in the pit – with the exception of Canvas, Lieutenant Johnson Junior , and his main rival, Jack Lister the Underdog. Never before has Scratch met a man he cannot threaten or intimidate – and “The Underdog” is such a man. Scratch doesn’t like it, and he especially doesn’t like the way “The Underdog” consistently beats him at his own game on the racetrack either. But it won’t really matter once Scratch ends the plucky Brit's career… Ending Scratch wasn't all that excited about winning the DD championship - for him it wasn't the winning that counted, it was taking your rivals apart. For years to follow, he would continue to be the scourge of the DD pit by terrorising, intimidating and bullying both drivers and pit crews. Matters finally came to a head, however, when Scratch's car was caught in a gruesome pile-up caused by Jeremiah and the Red Widow... Trapped in his car with his legs crushed, no one chose to come to his aid when his car caught fire. He perished in the flames. Witnesses insist he died laughing... Category:Drivers Category:Playable characters in Destruction Derby Arenas